1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for electrically interconnecting logic boards in computer systems. In particular, it is directed to an electrical backplane comprised of an assembly pressure connector and connector interconnect board that electrically connect logic boards to external wiring.
2. Description Of Related Art
Electrical backplanes, which are well known in the art, are designed to provide electrical interconnection for logic boards or assemblies in computer systems. However, as logic board densities increase, it becomes more important to increase the density of interconnections in the electrical backplanes.
Pressure connectors have been used in the prior art to make these high density interconnections. Pressure connectors have bumps, usually comprised of solder or gold, on their surfaces. The pressure connector is placed adjacent to the logic board and the bumps on the pressure connector are aligned with the contact points on the logic board so as to make the electrical interconnection when the pressure connector is pressed against the logic board. The problem with direct interconnection between pressure connector bumps and logic board contact points is that after a period of time the bumps become permanently deformed from the pressure. The deformation can be exacerbated if the pressure connector is moved or unseated. Eventually, the pressure connector forms a less reliable connection with the logic board due to the permanent deformation.